The Dark One
by Beauxbatons22
Summary: Abandoned; Hermione gets furiously mad at Harry and Ron. How far will her anger take her? DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**When Hermione explodes at Ron and Harry, how far will her anger take her? DMHG.**

**Yey! My first fan fic! Please tell me what you think, be it good or bad!**

**Disclaimer: I could say that I was JK Rowling, but then I'd be lying… I shouldn't have told you that…**

Hermione sat in a train compartment with Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ginny. She, as usual, had a huge book open on her lap, with Crookshanks beside her.

"Hermione, how many pages is that? It's SUMMER, your not supposed to read twenty thousand page books over the summer!" Ron exclaimed when she pulled it out of her bag.

Hermione glanced up at him and scowled. "Actually, it's only one thousand, nine hundred seventy-six. Seriously Ronald, it's not _really_ that long"

"'Mione, are you kid-"

"Ron, drop it." Harry said looking up from the game of wizard chess he was playing with Dean.

Hermione once again looked down at her book, _Advanced Charms_, and continued reading, unconsciously fingering her head girl badge.

"Bickering now are we, can't have that within the golden trio." Sneered an unwelcome voice from the compartment door. All heads whipped around to see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy standing there. Simultaneously wands got pulled out of every pocket.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Ron spat.

"Oh, touchy. What's the matter Weasly having girl problems?" all the Slytherins snickered as Ron's face turned tomato red and he opened his mouth to respond.

"What do you want Ferret?" Hermione asked tiredly before Ron could speak.

Draco's eyes flicked over to her. "Your needed in the heads compartment by Dumbledore, Granger." He said that and smirked as he looked around the compartment one more time before turning around and walking off, followed by his gang, somewhere that no one cared about at the moment.

Hermione started opening her bag to put her book back in immediately, then threw her bag on the bench and left for the front of the train.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXoOoXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

As Draco walked away towards the front of the train, the picture of Hermione sitting there popped back into his head. Over the summer she really had matured, not like Draco Malfoy would notice. To him, she was still a filthy mudblood.

Draco stopped by his compartment and shrugged on his robes. Underneath them he was wearing a black Under Armor t-shirt and black jeans. His wand comfortably in his pocket, he now headed for the front of the train.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXoOoXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione walked into the head's compartment to see McGonagall (A/N: sorry if I misspelled that!) sitting with a stack of papers on her lap. She looked up for a second.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. Please sit." She said before looking back down at her papers.

Hermione was somewhat surprised by the missing head boy, but sat down to wait.

About five minuets later, Hermione was greatly bored. She knew she should have brought her book. Nonetheless, there was nothing she could do about it now. She sighed, and, at about that same moment, the compartment door opened.

Hermione quickly looked up to see the head boy standing there.

"YOU!" she screeched. No way, anyone but him.

**A/N: Yay! My first chapter! Haha, I left a little cliffy, though it's _very_ predictable!**

**All I'm asking for is two reviews, just two! Click the little button, I know you want to!**

**Oh, I have a question: what is C2? I've always wondered that…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got reviews! I'm so happy that someone actually read it! Yay!**

**My thanks to: **

**All my peeps who I know are going to review (HINT, HINT)!**

**LOVE THE PRANK WARS: yep, I know what you mean, love ya! You were the first from my peeps, you rock! Your welcome for the papers!**

**Kaitlyn: I know you do! Lol, just kidding, but thanks for reviewing!**

**Disaster-strikes-again: my first real reviewer! Yes, the title will be explained. Thanks, I did to! And thank you for telling me that about the whole 'minutes' I was tired when I typed it.**

Me: Hehe!  

**Jip91: thanks! Are you ever going to finish _A strange Alliance_? I really liked that story!**

**M. K. Slade: thanks soo much, and no, I'm not one of those writers, so don't worry. I agree with you 100! And I think it was in the book, but I'm not so sure…**

**And a special thanks to everyone who put me on their favorites or alert!**

**Disclaimer: I may not be J. K. Rowling, but someday I will be famous for a book! Triumphant look Ummmmm… sorry. Yeah, I don't own anything but the plot, sorry for the whole outburst thing…**

**Chapter 2!**

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway.

Professor McGonagall stood up. "Ms. Granger, please, don't yell. Now, I know that you and Malfoy do not get along very well-"

"Understatement." Draco coughed.

Professor McGonagall continued as if she hadn't heard a thing. "-But I really hope that you two can put aside your differences for this year. After all, you will be sharing a dorm."

"What?" it was Draco's turn to be shocked. "No, no, no, no! Not with mud-" he shot a look at McGonagall. "Granger. Anyone but Granger!"

McGonagall gave him a stern look. "Mr. Malfoy, being head boy is a privilege that includes many things a prefect is not able to do. But," she said raising an eyebrow. "If you really want to sacrifice this I'm sure Mr. Potter will be glad to take your place." Draco's face paled slightly at potter being higher in school than he was. Also, if he did that, Hermione would get exactly what she wanted.

"NO!" he said with so much force he was almost yelling. "I want my place!" Hermione could've sworn that she saw the corners on McGonagall's mouth twitch slightly after he said that.

McGonagall then went on to explain all the duties of being heads.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXoOoXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione slammed the door to her friends' compartment on the train and slouched down onto a chair, holding her head in her hands.

Everyone in the compartment was looking at her intently. Ginny spoke up first.

"Um… 'Mione? Are you ok?" she asked tentatively.

Hermione looked up and around in surprise, almost as if she hadn't realized they were there. Hermione stared at them for a few more seconds before she realized that Ginny had asked a question.

"Depends. Physically? I'm fine. Mentally? Malfoy's head boy." She said as she banged her heads against the back of the chair behind her.

Groans sounded from all around the cabin.

"'Mione, you know, if he lays a finger on you, we'll beat him up and curse him 100 years into the past." Ron said.

Hermione cracked a smile; maybe this wasn't going to be as bad a year as she thought it would.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXoOoXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco came and sat down in his compartment next to his best friend, Blaise. Pansy immediately sat down next him and scooted over so far she was almost sitting on him. Draco sighed.

"Draco, what's the matter?" asked Blaise. Sometimes he knew Draco too well.

Draco smirked. "Mudblood. She's such a pain, but she's got another thing coming if she thinks I'll just leave her alone for the whole year. Head girl! I have to share a dorm with her the whole year, the WHOLE YEAR!"

"Awwww, Drakie Bear, would you like me to stay there too? I'll comfort you." She said in a sickly sweet voice, hinting slyly at something that she showed every day.

Draco raised an eyebrow while thinking of how to put it. "Uh… no. I don't want to be late to torturing the little Gryfindors. And I don't want to miss a chance to take away house points." He said coolly with a smirk.

Pansy's shoulders dropped a bit but neither Draco nor Blaise cared one bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXoOoXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the feast was over Dumbledore stood up.

"The staff extends a warm welcome to the new students and a welcome back to our old students. I would like to remind you all that the forbidden forest is, again, forbidden. Now, would the first years please follow the prefects to the Commen Rooms. And would the head boy and girl see me. Goodnight!"

As soon as he sat back down chatter erupted in the hall as people got up, welcomed the first years, called out to each other, and headed off to various parts of the castle.

Hermione looked across the hall to see Draco getting up and heading towards the staff table. Hermione did the same, but tried to make it look like she had thought of it first and _he _was copying _her_.

Across the hall Draco smirked. Granger was fallowing him. Or, at least, following what he did. He smirked again at her reaction on the train to finding out he was head boy. But, he sort of understood why. _He_ didn't want to share a dorm with her he whole year. Then again, he did like annoying granger. Her reactions might brighten his mood on days when he was bored. He smirked again. He loved being a Slytherin.

They reached the staff table and stopped in front of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, please follow me to your dorm.

They followed him wordlessly up winding staircases, through twisting corridors, and around sharp corners. Hermione soon lost her way and just followed Dumbledore.

After about an hour of walking (it wasn't really that long, but that was what it seemed like), they wound up in front of a huge picture.

The picture was of a little girl wearing a short white dress and a golden necklace. Hanging from the necklace was a little gold lock. The girl was standing barefoot in a forest clearing. A full moon was set in the black sky in back of a dragon that was outlined by the moon.

The only thing that seemed to be moving was the wind making the girls brown hair fly all around her head.

"Now," dumbledore said. "This portrait, since it leads to the heads Commen Room, is safer than the other one located all around the school. Pick a password."

Hermione immediately said, "Enemies."

Draco thought for a second long before saying, "Eternal Enemies."

Hermione scowled, knowing that he had picked a better and more fitting password. Dumbledore than muttered something under his breath. The girl slowly opened her hand revealing a small golden key.

Dumbledore signaled at Draco. "Reach out and take the key." Draco looked at him like he was crazy, but slowly reached out his hand to take the key.

Surprisingly enough, he found the small thing lying in his hand when he brought it back.

Dumbledore than signaled to Hermione. "Put the key in the dragon. Very good." He said after she followed what he said.

They waited a few seconds until Hermione noticed something.

"The lock! The lock that was on her necklace! It's gone!" she then turned to dumbledore. "Does that mean that it's unlocked?" she asked. He nodded, his eyes once more twinkling.

Draco headed forward and carefully stepped through the partially opened door, shoving it fully open.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXoOoXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hahaha! **

**Once again, I'm sorry it's sorta short, but it' longer than the first one.**

**1901 words! Ya! I rule! **

**Once again, I'm asking for reviews! Only 5 since I got soooo many last time!**

**Push the little button, you know you want to! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soo sorry it took so long, I couldn't think of a fight to tick off Hermione! I'm also sorry if you think this whole fight thing is really random, I like it!**

**Here is my lovely next chappy!**

**Happy HALLOWEEN:)**

**NOTE: there might be some things later in this fic. That are from the 6th book, but DD did not die, and other obvious things.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was trying to make this chapter sorta long. I will _try_ to update at least once a week from now on.**

**Oh! Don't forget little miss Ow my toe, she was a big part of this to, you should know that!**

IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! READ BELOW!

**98th way to annoy Voldemort: call him the-man-who-let-the-boy-live**

**Lol! Does anyone know that whole list? Or part of it? I'll remind you at the bottom, but that's my 'question of the week' for this story! I'll try to have a question every week! Everyone who answers the question gets a cyber cake! Or cookie! Or candy! Ya!**

**My thanks to:**

**Love the prank wars: thanks so much, you're so sweet! I know, right? Lol! Jk! **

**Jip91: lol, thanks, and yes, I LOVED it! Would you please remind me when another chapter comes up? _Gracias!_**

**Disaster-strikes-again: yes, you really have got that whole reviewing thing down! Lol! Yeah, I'll try harder with the whole spelling thing, I was in a rush to post it, my friends were getting mad at me, so I tried to hurry up with it! Thanks, I did to! I didn't quite know how to do the entrance, so I sorta switched the idea. Brilliant! Thanks so much, you're awesome! **

**JusT LooKing ArounD: I know, I am very good at making people do things! Lol, jk, but I'm soo glad you liked it! Please keep reviewing!**

**Rater: Yay! It's all positive! And thanks; I love it when people think I'm clever! **

**M. K. Slade: thanks!**

**MagicalWishes25: that's good! **

**Snakegirl: thanks so much! Keep reviewing (I'm gonna bug you anyway!) and I'll keep updating, k? Awesome!**

**Ow my toe: LOVE the name, and FINALLY you reviewed! Lol, jk, I love ya! Torture, what do you mean by torture? And don't you worry; love _will_ start soon, well, maybe not that soon, but sorta soon, k? K, kk? Lol, I lve ya!**

**Marauder2Padfoot: thank you so much for both reviews, and since I'm so nosy, I look at all the users page who reviewed. I was soo happy to see my story there, you have no idea!**

**I would also give thanks to all the users who put me, or my story on alert or favorites, but I wasn't sure if they wanted their name posted or not… well, thank you to all of you!**

**I have a feeling who this might be, but whatever: snakegirl13: you rock! I'm on your favorites and like, the best of the best stories are on there, its crazy, you so totally rock!**

**Thanks so much; all these reviews really keep me going!**

'_Wow!' _Hermione thought as she walked into her new Common Room. _'Wow!'_

The ceiling was enchanted like in the great hall, and was now showing a dark and starry night sky.

The room sort of reminded Hermione of a game her muggle friends played. Hmm… what was that called? Oh, yeah! Paintball! Where colors got splattered everywhere. Red, green, gold and silver. These colors seemed like they had been splattered at random objects, making the whole object just one color. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Gryffindor and Slytherin. The two seemed like they had crashed into each other, creating a room twice as big as Hermione's old Common Room.

Draco was in just as much shock. The size was about as big as his kitchen at home, in the Malfoy manner. But, being the true Malfoy he was, he had no intention of showing his awe.

"Looks something like my room, just smaller with red and gold." Draco sneered at Granger. He enjoyed watching her anger build, but had no idea what was really going on in her mind.

'_Ugggg!'_ Hermione screamed in her mind. _'He ruined it! This would have been a perfect experience with anyone else, but NO it just HAD to be him! WHY HIM! And, the Common Room looks bigger and better than probably every room in his house!' _she rolled her eyes in disgust, letting her anger roll away with it.

"Right, Ferret. I'm _sure_ it does!" she said smirking.

Draco glared daggers at her.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at the two over his half moon spectacles. "Your rooms are designed just for you. There will be a portrait in you room. The witch or wizard in the picture will come immediately after being summoned. You can then tell then exactly what you want done with your room. It will take maybe a full minute for all the changes to be complete. To summon your witch or wizard, just say the password 'changes.' You will also be able to change your password whenever you want, just tell the witch or wizard."

After that small speech, he bid them a goodnight and left them standing all alone in the huge Common Room.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXoOoXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco glared at the mudblood and left for his room.

He looked around the white room and sneered. "Changes!" he said aloud, and a portrait on the wall opposite the door came into action. A darkish looking wizard appeared in the picture and scowled.

"Not this again!" he grumbled more to himself than Draco, so Draco ignored him.

"Green and silver, with touches of black." He said to the portrait.

The wizard in the portrait smiled, his ugly, stained, and almost entirely gone teeth showing. "Slytherin, are you? Well, maybe this will be better than last year, I had a bloody Gryffindor!" he sneered at the memory, then quickly disappeared. The room slowly started to turn the colors Draco had stated.

Draco looked around the room to the portrait, and once again summoned it.

Draco spared the slightly aggravated portrait a glance, then said, as he sat on his bed, "New password! The password shall be… 'Rot, Mudblood!'"

He heard a snicker from the portrait, than a "done!" as Draco looked around his new room. It was huge! Slightly bigger than the Common Room, it was round with a fireplace, furniture, a rug, and several slightly dim lamps. _'Perfect' _Draco thought, though he would never admit to anyone that it was.

He then walked to a door in his room, expecting to see the bathroom, but instead seeing a huge walk-in closet. _'If only for this room, and the Common Room, I would soooo try to be head boy'_ Draco thought with a smirk. _'But, I didn't have to. I'm the obvious choice, even if an idiot was the one choosing.' _Draco reconsidered. _'Well, there _was _an idiot choosing, but that's not the point.'_

He then went to look at his bathroom, the only other door connected to his room.

He walked towards it and opened it rather quickly.

XxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXoOoXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx (wouldn't you hate me if I stopped it here?)

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as Draco opened the door. He stood there for a second before fully registering what had happened. Hermione had been in the bathroom combing her hair, in her pajamas when Draco had opened the door.

Then Hermione remembered which P.J.'s they were. "AAAAHHHHHH!" she screeched again, dropping her comb and grabbing her bathrobe that was right next to her. She flipped it on, and quickly covered up her tight tank top and hip-hugging soft pants.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, and smirked. "Hello, Granger. May I ask what you are doing in my bathroom?" he said rather coolly.

Hermione glared at him. "I'm sorry, this is _my_ bathroom, see?" she said as she opened the door behind her. "Connects to _my_ room. So, I have all the right to be here." Draco stared at her.

"No, no, no, no! I'm not sharing a bathroom with you! No way! Wait until my father hears of this, first mudblood gets head, then I'm sharing a bathroom…" he grumbled as he walked out the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXoOoXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione got up at seven sharp the next day and arrived down at the great hall at about 7:30.

Slowly, she ate her breakfast, waiting for Harry and Ron to show up.

After about an hour of waiting, they came in through the great hall doors, talking, before they noticed Hermione. They hurried over to her and sat down.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry said. "How was your first night with Malfoy?" he asked, looking curious.

Hermione sighed. "What do you expect? I love the room, I love the Common Room, I love the bathroom, I _don't_ like my roommate, but, unfortunately, I have an all or none deal. Seeing as the things I love outnumber the things I don't, I'll go for the all deal."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron got their timetables right after breakfast and looked at them with a groan.

"Why is it that we always have potions with the Slytherins? And why does it seem like that's always are first class?" Ron asked with a groan. Hermione shrugged.

"Don't know. All I know is that I won't be able to stand Draco for much longer, I have almost everything with him!" Hermione complained.

"You know, there's always plan B!" suggested Harry. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but Ron asked the question.

"Waz 'at?"

"We beat him up and leave him in the forbidden forest." Harry announced brightly. Ron caught on, but Hermione looked sad. She could tell that a lot of this cheerfulness was forced. Ever since Sirius died. All _because _he died. It all added to the pain Harry was already feeling, it all added up.

Hermione came out of her revere in time to catch Ron's deliriously happy face.

"No!" she stated. "No, no, no, no! Don't you boys even think of that! Malfoy will take off house points if you ever try to touch him!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, smiles growing rapidly on their faces.

"That's why we have you, Hermione." Harry said pleasantly.

"You can do the same right back to him!" Ron said.

Hermione shook her head. "You guys are crazy!" She announced as she headed down towards potions. "Even if we tried, which we aren't going to, we would get caught. Then we would have to face Malfoy's wrath. Then, if we are still alive, we'll be expelled! Nothing worse could happen!" Hermione exclaimed, though now thinking of the best place to put Malfoy. "Ferret's whole family would come to have our skins! You do know that more than three-fourths of them are death eaters, right?" Hermione asked them, clearly getting her point across.

Hermione started walking towards potions before adding, "besides, where would we put him?" the boys behind her grinned wickedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXoOoXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Potions had been torture. Draco thought as he walked to lunch, '_and here I was thinking Snape liked me! '_

**Flashback**

The doors banged open as Snape walked into the classroom. All whispering ceased, and the Slytherins smirked.

Snape reached the front of the classroom and spun around. "As you all know, or _most_ of you know," Snape smirked at Harry as he said this. "You are now in your seventh and final year. For this year, we will be doing a semester potion, and _I_ will choose your partners.

"Potter, Zambini, Malfoy, Granger. Parkinson, Wesley, Goyle, Crabbe…" Draco stopped listening as he registered what had happened. "Now I want you all to go to sit in your groups, two groups of two." Draco sat in his seat with no intention of getting up. At least he was with Blaise; he would have died if he was with the whole golden trio.

Blaise came back and sat in the row across of Draco, sitting in the seat closest to him. Hermione and Harry finally made their way back and glared at the boys, then grudgingly sat next to them.

"Now, you in your small groups will have to come up with a potion. Then, you will switch potions with the two other people in your group. They will have to find a way to block the potion, or create an antidote. Questions?" no one raised their hands, knowing he wouldn't care. "Good. Now, START!" he barked at them, and immediately chatter began on how to make their potion, and what type of potion they should make. Draco turned to Hermione.

"Now, mudblood, here is how it's going to work. I don't want to do this anymore than you do, or maybe you do, my looks attract many." Blaise snorted and Hermione sent Draco a death glare, but he ignored them. "You _will_ help me, I want to get a good grade, so you, will just _have_ to cooperate." He turned away from her and towards Blaise. They had a muttered discussion, before Draco turned back towards her.

"Well, class is almost over, so I will see you in the library after dinner. Don't be late mudblood, you'll regret it!" sure enough, the bell soon signaled the end of class and they all left, Draco being first out followed closely by Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

**End flashback**

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, and melted into the usual routine.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXoOoXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sat down in complete and total frustration. Malfoy this, Malfoy that, why wouldn't this stupid ferret STAY AWAY? Hermione slowly pushed the food around her plate, occasionally eating, and deep in thought.

Harry and Ron were sitting next to Hermione when Parkinson walked up. "Mudblood," she sneered; "I know you're supposed to be all goody-goody and stuff, but I know you somehow bought your way into the potions arrangements. Admit it, you did!"

Hermione smirked. "Yeah, Parkinson, I'll admit to something like that when you tell the whole school that you are actually a mudblood and you do one of your teachers every week."

Ron looked surprised that something that dirty, however clean it was had come out of Hermione's mouth. HERMIONE GRANGER! _'Whatever,'_ he shrugged it off. Pansy smirked and leaned her face closer to Hermione. "Don't be too quick to say things like that, _Granger!_" Pansy spit out her name as if I were poison. "Or else, you might find out how dead all angels really are, especially when they cross little devils like me!" **(A/N: wow, this is more words than in my first and second chapter combined! Anyway…)**

Hermione looked down at her lunch when Pansy left, feeling even more depressed about the whole Draco thing with the rumors Pansy would be spreading all over the school. She slowly ate away her chicken.

Harry looked at her. "Hermione, what are you doing? You look so depressed."

"I'm thinking about my horrible life that just keeps getting worse, and eating my chicken." Hermione responded, rather blankly.

"Hermione, your life is fine, it's just the horrible people who intrude in it that make it seem horrible!" Harry said gently. Hermione attempted to smile, but didn't quite make it.

Ron cleared his throat and spoke. "It's turkey, Hermione." He got blank looks from the two people around him. "Not chicken, turkey."

"No, it's chicken." Hermione said, knowing she was right.

"Turkey!"

"Chicken!"

"Turkey!"

"Chicken!"

"Turkey!"

"Chicken!"

"TURKEY!"

"CHICKEN!"

"I eat it enough, it's turkey!"

"But, it has the same muscle and bone structure as a chicken, but it's different from a turkey!"

"It is so TURKEY!"

"No, it's CHICKEN!" they were glaring at each other and almost screaming.

"Tur-"

"Chi-"

"_Silencio! Silencio!"_ Harry silenced them both. "Shhh… no more yelling!" they then turned their glares towards Harry, as their mouths stopped moving to form soundless words.

As soon as Harry took off the silencing spell, Ron spoke up.

"You know Parkinson is such an idiot?"

"I agree completely, but that was sorta random." Said Harry. Ron shook his head.

"No it's not!" he insisted. "She threatened Hermione by saying angels are dead. They're not!"

"Yes they are, I read it in a book! And I quote: 'all angels are dead. If they were alive, they wouldn't be angels…' the book was called _All About Angels_ and the page was 362."

"But Gabriel was never alive, so how could he be dead?"

"No, he was alive, for a little bit! Anyway, the book proves it, all angels are dead!"

"Just because you like worship books does not mean that they are always right. Here's a secret, their not!" Hermione's eyes blazed and if looks could kill, Ron would be dead 20 times over.

"Excuse me if I get good grades by reading books. They are always right! And they always make sense!" Hermione said through gritted teeth. Ron had crossed the line. "You can't be talking about her being an idiot Ronald, it's the pot calling the kettle black! You are never right and you are even more idiotic than her!" Harry sighed.

"Hermione, I know Ron can be an idiot," Ron 'humph' -ed at this, "but just _calm down_!" Harry said in what was supposed to be a soothing voice.

"NO!" Hermione said spinning around. "You always think everyone will listen to you because you're special. You're 'the-boy-who-lived'! You're 'the chosen one'! Well, you wanna know something? You're an IDIOT! You're a stupid, stuck-up, brat who thinks he's to good to people and that he deserves to be our friends because of who he is!"

Everyone around the trio was staring, and completely silent.

"Hermione, you wanna know something! Your just a know-it-all mudblood!" Ron screamed.

"You guys, everyone's staring!" said Harry to his two now standing friends.

"I DON'T CARE!" she screamed. "YOU ALL THINK I'M JUST A NICE LITTLE BOOKWORM YOU CAN CONTROL JUST BY SAYING SOMETHING! WELL, I'M NOTAND I WILL PROVE IT TO YOU!" she stomped out of the hall, fists clenched and showing no sign of how deeply she was hurt by what Ron had called her. She headed towards her room.

Back in the great hall, as soon as she had left, whispers had started everywhere.

Harry and Ron traded looks with each other and gaped at the no-longer-there Hermione.

**End of chapter!**

**The longest one I've written, I'm soo proud!**

IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! READ BELOW!

**98th way to annoy Voldemort: call him the-man-who-let-the-boy-live**

**Lol! Does anyone know that whole list? Or part of it? I'll remind you at the top also, but that's my 'question of the week' for this story! I'll try to have a question every week! Everyone who answers the question gets a cyber cake! Or cookie! Or candy! Ya!**

**Cliffie!**

**Hope you love my story!**

…

…

**I know you want to press the button!**

**Please!**

**It's so lonely that it wants you to click it!**

**Look for an update next week! Or this one since I've already written some of it!**

**It's me, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if I make anyone out of character, deal, I like it!**

**My thanks to: **

**Me: I am truly sorry, and please don't sue me, there was a disclaimer in the 1st and 2nd chapter!**

**CocaCola Gold: that's ok, and thanks so much!**

**evilrabidplotbunnies! Thanks! My friend and I actually had that argument, it was quite sad… and thanks so much for telling me! You really rock, cause you wrote like an awesome story, then you review to mine, you seriously rock! And thanks for telling me what C2 was, no one did:( and, thanks for reviewing to all my chapters! Especially with all the positive stuff! You rock!**

**JusT LooKing ArounD: Yay! You made 'the poor button' un-lonely! (I don't care if it's not a word!) And I'm so happy you love it!**

**Disaster-strikes-again: yeah, I love it when people dork dance! Hahaha… jk. But thanks once again for reviewing, you rock! Oh, and fine, I'll give you a cyber cookie, I've got plenty! And thanks, I liked the fight to!**

**How2hurtur'toe'101: LOVE the name! Lol! No, sadly I am not! (Haha such an oxymoron (how in the world do you spell that?) thing!) And you know where I live? Now I am scared, it's not like you've been there before… hahaha! And, I think you're a little high, your laughing like a maniac! Almost like Jake in the show! Hahaha! Good times, good times!**

**dracoluvhermione: well, thank you! And, I'll update frequently if you review frequently, all right? Awesome!**

**LOVE THE PRANK WARS: yes, I know, and I am so not ready for all those tests, though by the time you read this, we might have already taken them!**

**Jip19: yeah, you can defiantly put it in there; I actually found it on the Internet myself (I probably should have put it up there). Yeah, and just cause you were wondering, I will let you find out, just read below to find out how! Lol, hahahaha!**

**snakegirl13: thanks, and I think you mean the fourth! Well, just so you wanted to see what would happen, I put little instructions for you, just read below! Lol hahahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, if you just happen to forget something, then that's your fault:)**

_**QUESTION OF THE WEEK! QUESTION OF THE WEEK! QUESTION OF THE WEEK! **_

This one is sorta personal and you don't have to ask, though it is sorta general, but I just wanna know. Are you a girl or a boy? Once again, if you answer the question you get a cyber cake, cookie or candy!

Hermione stomped off down the hall, heading towards her room, and not really paying attention to where she was going. Lost in her thoughts, she headed into her common room and weaved her way to her room.

xxxxxxxxoooOOOXOOOoooxxxxxxxx

Draco and Blaise were in the heads common room when Hermione walked into the room, completely ignoring the two boys, and then, like it was a perfectly normal thing to do, she walked into Draco's room.

Draco pushed Blaise, "go ask mudblood what's wrong!" Blaise looked at him like he was mental.

"No, why would I want to?" Blaise sneered.

"Because, she just went into my room and she's dirtying up the whole thing!"

"So, why don't you go kick her out?"

"Because I told you to, and…" Draco pulled out his wand quickly.

Blaise raised an eyebrow at him, and then said, "Fine, why don't we both go?"

Draco thought for a second then nodded that made sense to him. "Ok." They both headed towards Draco's door.

xxxxxxxxoooOOOXOOOoooxxxxxxxx

Hermione looked around the room she was in, something wasn't right. The color! The color was all green and black and silver, but why?

'_Malfoy! This is Malfoy's room! Oh my gosh, I have to get out of here!'_ She thought. She immediately turned around and walked towards the door.

xxxxxxxxoooOOOXOOOoooxxxxxxxx

As they approached the door, Draco shoved Blaise so he crashed into the door, there was just one problem; Hermione opened the door at exactly the same.

Blaise fell flat on top of Hermione, and it took a little while for them to register what had happened. Blaise sat up, so he was straddling Hermione, and he pinned down Hermione's arms with his hands.

"Wow!" said Blaise. "For a bookworm granger, you sure make a comfy seat!" Hermione groaned. "Hey, Draco, take a seat!"

Draco looked disgusted, "on _that _thing? She's a mudblood!"

"Get up! I can barely breath, and, as much as it would surprise you, this hurts!"

"Then again, if it causes her pain, of course I'll sit down!" he did, then commented once more. "Wow, your right, for a mudblood, she is comfy!"

Draco looked at the squirming girl under him, then looked at Blaise. "Since we're _on_ the topic,** (A/N: I LOVE that, soo funny, and yes, I wrote and came up with that) **why are you in my dorm?"

Hermione bent her head so she could look at the two Slytherin boys sitting on her lap. "I thought it was mine." Hermione stated simply.

"Draco, personally, I don't believe her." Blaise smirked to Draco.

"I agree, everyone calls her smart…" he turned to Hermione. "You are supposed to be the smart one, right? So, how'd you end up in my room?"

Hermione glared at them. "I don't know, now would you please get up?" Hermione asked in the nicest tone possible when you have your two worst enemies on top of you.

"No, we need some answers!" said Draco.

"I don't have answers, I have questions, but none that I would ask you!"

"We don't care about your stupid questions, we just want some answers!" said Blaise.

Hermione sighed. "I already told you, I don't know!"

Draco and Blaise shared a look. "Do we have to be a little more persuasive?" asked Blaise lifting up an eyebrow. Draco got the hint.

"You know mudblood, Blaise and I do have a certain… reputation, let's say. We have no limits on how to get what we want! We will get information by any means possible, so spill or I'll let Zambini loose!" Draco smirked.

Hermione's eye's widened slightly, but she shook her head. "I'd like to see him try."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Are you so sure about that mudblood? You might just regret that." Blaise said as he got up and stretched, then unbuttoned his shirt and took it off yawning, as Draco did the same thing, still sitting on top of Hermione.

"Wow, torturing mudbloods to give us information really does get you hot!" said Draco, his signature smirk playing across his lips.

Blaise started towards Hermione before Draco stopped him with a question.

"Hey Blaise, what color are you boxers?" Blaise looked at Draco like he was crazy for a second, before he smiled slyly.

"I don't remember, hey mudblood, why don't you find out for me?"

"Ahhh! You two are crazy! Why do you wanna know anyway?" screamed Hermione.

"Cause your in my room and it's fun to torture you." Draco said calmly.

Hermione thought quickly, but her only thought was to have both of her enemies stay off of her and running out of that room as fast as possible. "Well, now how can I check if you on top of me?" Hermione shot out quickly. _'As soon as he gets up, run out of the room. As soon as he gets up, run out of the room…'_ Hermione kept on thinking to herself as Draco and Blaise shared a look.

Apparently they agreed on something for soon Draco got off of her. As she started running away, Draco caught her and spun her around. "Now, now granger, we can't have you breaking your promises. You said you would find out what color they were." Draco 'walked' Hermione over in front of Blaise; Draco was too strong for Hermione to break free of his hold.

"Granger, you should consider yourself lucky, many girls would love to be in your position right now." _I bet they would,'_ thought Hermione_ 'their two worst enemies half-naked in front of you and being forced to pull down their pants. Wow, I really _am_ lucky!'_ she thought sarcastically. _'Though, many would be forcing the boys to pull down their pants, instead of the other way around.'_

Draco and Hermione were now right in front of Blaise. Draco placed Hermione's hands on Blaise's waist and then blocked the door. Blaise wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck to keep her from going anywhere. His mouth came right next to her ear. "Get started." He whispered.

Hermione slowly pulled off Blaise's pants; Blaise's grip was just as strong. Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "There, now can I go?"

"No, for one, you haven't cracked under our torture, and two you haven't told us the color yet." Draco said smugly.

It was true. Hermione had avoided looking down for the past five minuets.

She glanced down quickly. "Black!"

"Wrong!" said Blaise with a smirk on his face. "Now you have to answer one of our questions."

"No fair, they so are black!" Blaise smirked again.

"No, mudblood, their dark green!"

"Fine, I was thinking about Ron's birthday party, so I sorta lost where I was going."

"Somehow, I don't quite believe you. I guess you still need to be persuaded."

Hermione pulled away from Blaise and ran for the door, when a cold metal thing around her neck jerked her back. While Blaise had held her, Draco had put a metal cuff around her neck that attached to a chain, which was circled around Draco's bedpost. "Now mudblood, don't try that again. You still don't know what color my boxers are." Said Draco coming to stand in front of her.

"Or how good of a kisser I am." Said Blaise coming to stand right behind Draco. Hermione backed up from them until her back hit the wall, Draco stood right in front of her once more, and Blaise walked forward again.

Draco smirked at Hermione. "It's my turn." He whispered. He stared her in the eyes while moving Hermione hands to his waist.

Hermione snapped. "Fine, fine, fine, fine, FINE!" Draco and Blaise smirked at each other, then at Hermione.

"I was so deep in thought that I thought I was going to my room when I was actually going to yours."

"What were you so deep in thought about?" prodded Draco.

"Harry and Ron." Hermione mumbled quickly.

"What?" Blaise said with a sly smile.

"HARRY AND RON!" Hermione screamed.

"What have Potty and Weasel done now?"

"I'm not telling you, this is my personal life, and you are my enemies, why would I tell you!"

"Ooh, cranky now are we? But, I don't know if they teach mudbloods manners, but when you go into other's people houses, you respect them. That's the same thing for a room. You were already rude by coming in here, without my permission, so don't be even more rude." Draco ended his short speech, then looked pointedly at Hermione.

Hermione sighed, and looked at them. "Well, I'm not sure if they teach unwanted stuck up purebloods manners, but it rather rude to pry into someone's private life." Hermione glared pointedly at Draco, mocking him.

"Seriously, mudblood, do we really have to repeat what just happened in here? I thought you would have learned your lesson!" Blaise added in with a sigh.

Hermione muttered something incoherently. "What was that?" asked Blaise.

"They called me something that got me really mad."

"And…?" said Draco.

"And what? I just told you every bloody thing that just happened to me!"

"And what did they call you?" finished Draco.

Hermione sighed, knowing they would get it out of her anyway. "A know-it-all mudblood." A tear trickled down her cheek at the memory.

"Wow, some friends you got, but nice choice on the name, really." Said Draco thoughtfully.

"Can I go now?" asked Hermione wearily.

"Hmmm… yeah, we got everything we wanted, Draco let her go."

Draco waved his wand, and the chain disappeared. "Later know-it-all mudblood!"

"Whatever, ferret!" Hermione walked towards the door, opened it, and then slammed it shut.

xxxxxxxxoooOOOXOOOoooxxxxxxxx

Hermione went to the great hall early the next morning. She quickly ate her breakfast to avoid Harry and Ron.

As she walked down the hallway to go back to her room, **(A/N: it's Saturday, for those who didn't know) **she passed Draco and Blaise.

"Know it all." Acknowledged Blaise.

"Mudblood." Draco added.

"Ferret." She said to Draco, and then looked at Blaise. "They so were black!" she said quickly before closing the portrait to her common room.

When she got up to her room, she thought about what she had said to Weasley and Potter, 'I'll show you!'

'_I have to find a way to prove them wrong.'_ Hermione mused all her options before going to ask for help.

Hermione went into Draco's room, and she couldn't believe she was doing this. "Malfoy?" she called out. No answer. "She heard some rustling from behind the bed, so she continued. "I really don't want to do this, but I have to. I wanna get back at Potter and Weasley, but I'm not so sure how. So…I'm asking for your help."

"I'll help you granger, but I'm not Malfoy!"

**A/N: yes! I finished!**

_**A NOTE TO FICCIEBOY!**_

**Ficcieboy: yes, I saw your review to your own story! Your welcome for the Australia comment, and don't worry about the American comment, I can handle it! And I had up my e-mail, but it contains my name, so that's why I took it down. I'm all paranoid like that! Um…so about the e-mail thing, I'm trying to find out a different thing, but no ideas so far. If you have any suggestions, just let me know! And, since I'm nice, I'll give you a gumdrop and lollipop, since you couldn't get some (that I know of) ! Wow, that's long… 0.o freakish… I need to stop saying that! Anyway, review!**

_**QUESTION OF THE WEEK! QUESTION OF THE WEEK! QUESTION OF THE WEEK! **_

This one is sorta personal and you don't have to ask, though it is sorta general, but I just wanna know. Are you a girl or a boy? Once again, if you answer the question you get a cyber cake, cookie or candy!

Anyway, the little button is not so lonely, but lonely enough that it wants to be pushed some more times! 10 reveiws, PLEASE!

…

**PLEASE!**

**Adios! (for those of you who don't know, that means goodbye in Spanish!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soo sorry! I haven't reviewed FOREVER!**

**I'm also sorry, but I 'm not at my house right now, so I can't do my thank yous now!**

**I'll do them next time, I PROMISE!**

**WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING, WARNING!**

**I'm extremely hyper!**

**QUESTION OF THE WEEK! QUESTION OF THE WEEK! QUESTION OF THE WEEK!**

**A) What house is your favorite? And B) Who is your favorite HP character?**

**My complements to the chef! (Reviewers) (I'm, really hyper!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I would not mind owning him, or Draco! Or Blaise! Hahaha!**

"Zambini, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked the figure who had just stood up from the other side of Draco's bed.

"I thought I left something here, but I really didn't, but I was looking for it, but I couldn't find it, but then I remembered I had left it in my room, and that it was never here in the first place!" concluded Blaise. "But, that's not the important thing. The important thing is that I would help you, but you didn't accept. So, do you want me to help you? Or not?"

"Why would you want to help me?" asked Hermione, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Because I'm a nice, sweet … caring … sharing … loving Slytherin!"

"And my name's Draco Malfoy!"

"Really?" asked Blaise, his face holding a unique interest. "I have a friend with the same name! I think you might be related!" Hermione scowled at him, and raised her wand. Blaise held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine, fine! You will have to do something for me, and I will help you get back at Pothead and Weaselby."

"What will this 'thing' be?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Your service, at all extents." Blaise said pointedly.

"Eewwwww!" Hermione screeched. "No way! Ewwwwww! Eewwwww!"

"Mudblood, I didn't think your goody-goody mind let you think dirty thought such as that!" said Blaise with a smirk **(A/N: when do Slytherin's ever NOT have a smirk?)**. "But no way would I do _that_ to a mudblood!"

Hermione took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly. "Fine, but how long does this 'service' of sorts end?"

"Until I stop helping you, of course. Once more, do you accept?"

"Fine!" Hermione sighed, knowing she was going to regret this later.

"Just to get this straight, you want help proving Potty and Weasel that you aren't just a know-it-all goody two shoes." Hermione gave him a death glare. "Ok, just to get something else straight, you will refer to me as either Blaise or Master Zambini in private, and Blaise in public. Clear?" there was another death glare followed by a short nod.

"Ok, here, I'll help you get changed!" Blaise tilted his head, then smirked and pointed his wand at Hermione.

Hermione looked down to see what he had done. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screeched, then paused, and peeked through one of her hands that were now covering her eyes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed again. Once more, she peeked through her hands. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She turned towards Blaise. "Stop looking up my ass Zambini! And what is the meaning of this?" she waved her hand at her black mini skirt and tight green tube top.

As soon as she pointed out to Blaise that he was checking her out, he smirked, and his eyes lingered over her body as he brought them up to meet her gaze. "And no one knew about that figure Granger. What a pity!" he smirked before continuing. "And, I'm helping you! No one will even think of you as a Gryffindork when you look like this!" he waved his wand once more at her, and she failed to notice the small amount of makeup he had just out on her.

"Fine!" she spat at him. "But seriously, can't it be red and gold? And just a _little_ bit longer?" she asked hope in her eyes.

"So I'm a Slytherin; sue me! And… … no!

"Oh, I almost forgot! _'Accio Necklace!' _" A necklace flew towards them from someplace that doesn't matter, and flew into Blaise's hand. He put it on Hermione. The necklace was a black chocker with an emerald green snake. The necklace looked somewhat old and _very_ expensive. "Now, let's go!" he strode out of the room, and Hermione followed, about 5 feet behind.

IN THE GREAT HALL

As Hermione walked in the door to the great hall, many faces turned her way, and lots of boys glared at Blaise.

"Who's she?"

"She look's HOT!"

"I wonder if she's single."

"What's Blaise doing with her?"

"Ron, why would _you _care?"

The whispers rang out around the hall, and Hermione hung her head wishing the floor would just swallow her here and now.

Her chin was pushed up by Blaise as he whispered, "Don't be afraid, or else potty and Weaselby will be right about you." Hermione glared at Blaise before walking toward the Gryffindor table. As soon as she got 15 feet away from Blaise, though, her chocker really did start to chock her. She grasped her neck, and fell to the floor writhing. She tossed a look at Blaise to see him smirking at her. She glared at him, but her writing messed her up and she saw almost every boy in the school, plus a few nice girls, gathered around her.

Blaise sighed, he still wanted his slave, and so he started to walk towards Hermione. Soon, her chocker was loose enough for her to breath regularly. As soon as she stood up, Blaise smirked at her once more. He then turned and strode briskly away, Hermione being forced to scramble after him.

"Blaisy Boo Boo! What's mudblood doing here? And why is she following you?" Pansy said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Blaise looked impressed.

"Wow! I'm surprised that you figured out who it was Pansy, no one else seemed capable of it!"

"Well, it wasn't really me, Draco sneered when she walked in the door about you walking with her. Which leads me back to my question. Why is she following you?"

Blaise smirked. "Apparently the little mudblood has a little crush!" Hermione kicked him hard in his shin. "Shit, Granger, that hurt!"

Hermione smirked, "Good!"

Harry and Ron

Ginny ran up to Harry and Ron. "Have you guys seen Hermione?" she gushed. "I wonder how she got Blaise to hang out with her?" there was a moment of silence after this as Ginny left and Harry and Ron processed this.

"Why is Hermione suddenly so hot, and following the second hottest guy in school?" asked Ron.

"Ron, Granger, isn't hot, and when have you become a bi?"

Draco and Peeps

"Crabbe, have you realized who that is?" asked Draco.

"Uhhh, Granger?" he guessed.

"Yeah! Why is she wearing our colors, and coming to our table? Blaise will never hear the end of this. Bringing a mudblood to the Slytherin's table!" Draco said in disgust.

**A/N: I so would have written more, but I have to get off my computer and I promised that I would update today!**

**Once more:**

**QUESTION OF THE WEEK! QUESTION OF THE WEEK! QUESTION OF THE WEEK!**

**A) What house is your favorite? And B) Who is your favorite HP character?**

**This chapter is mostly possible because of a certain person who certainly knows how to hurt her toe!**

**Lol, love you Draco! (you get me, but no one else will!)**

**PLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE reveiwww!**

**PPPWWWWWEEEAASSSSEEE!**

**Grasias! (Spanish for thanks)**

**And Goodbye!**

**Adios!**

**Farewell!**

**See ya Later!**

**I'm Hyper!**

**Bon Voyage!**

**Hehe, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god, y'all, I am soooo sorry for not updating. I mean, really, really, truly sorry. I feel sooo guilty!!

**I saw how my reviews had reached 100, and I nearly burst with joy. So, not believing it, I went back to my story, and read every single review again. I am really, really sorry, it's just that my brother fractured my back, and I went through the process of figuring out what happened (took a month), getting and wearing a back brace (took two and a half months), then going to Physical Therapy to get my muscles strong again (took maybe four or five months).**

**All in all it was a horrible experience, not to mention my stupid assholes of parents blocked so I couldn't get to it.**

**I know, their all stupid excuses, but, really, I'm really, really sorry!!!**

**Anyway, thanks to guessgurl for the 100****th**** review!!! 3 Thank you! D**

**And, to the 30 people who this on their alert, the 19 people who put this on their favs, the 19 people who put **_**me**_** on their favs, and the 12 people who put me on their alerts, this chapter is for you. Really, this story started as a kinda joke, me hoping for maybe 10 reviews in total, and now having 100 before I'm like halfway through, it's really awesome!**

Anyway… …

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And I never tell lies. Nods head

Question 

**How many of you have heard of Wizard Rock? Hee hee! D If you have, what's you favorite song/band?**

**Ok, I would love to thank you all, especially Ginnygirl2, because she reminded me about this. Not like I had forgotten…**

**VERY IMPORTANTE!! I know some/a lot of the classes are/will be messed up, but for the sake of the story, I don't give a damn. And yes this is 7****th**** year. NEWT's (right?) are very important. Snape is still potions teacher, and ?? is DADA teacher. Right? Right. **

**Chapter 6.**

Blaise stared at Hermione standing in the hall in her tight clothes. I mean he _really_ looked at her. Her mostly bushy hair, her chocolate brown eyes all the way down to her slightly tanned legs.

He sighed, why did _this_ girl have to be _his_ problem?

"Now, Granger, tell me what made you have the sudden urge to drag me out in this hall, taking me away from my breakfast?" he asked while pointing a piece of toast he had grabbed on his way out of the great hall threateningly at her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the toast.

Blaise smirked. "Well, _most_ of my breakfast."

Hermione thought back to her reasons why . . .

**FLASH BACK THING**

"Vin, move! Granger sitting there." Crabbe obediently scooted over.

Blaise then pointed to Hermione, then the bench. Hermione glared at him as she sat down, looking around her to notice all the whispering and stares. Those who knew who she was were either angry, she was a goddamned gryffindor, or jealous, she was with Draco! Those who didn't know who she was were: in awe, she looked hot; jealous, Draco got all the hot girls; or jealous, she was with Draco!!! So really, not too many people were happy about this arrangement (except for the few who really didn't care, and those people who just didn't notice cough-Luna-cough).

**Harry And Ron **

"What is Granger doing over there?" Harry asked, not really caring, because he was still annoyed with her.

"I don't know, but why does she look so hot? And with Blaise?" Harry looked blankly at Ron.

"Could you please stop saying that?" Harry said, grimacing.

"Hey, what's up?" Ginny said, turning away from Lavender, who she had just been talking to. "And why are you hitting your head?" she added.

Harry stopped trying to remove the memory, and looked up at Ginny. "I just found out something about Ron I really don't want to know."

Ginny looked at Ron as she sat down. "Finally, I mean I told you they won't care if you don't wear underwear. I mean, at least yo-" She cut her sentence short as Harry's head hit the table.

Ginny looked at him weirdly, and then sat down across from him. " Soooo… Have you all seen Hermione?" she asked, for the second time that morning, in a desperate need to fill the awkward silence.

"Oh, bloody hell, why is everyone talking about her. I mean, yes, she's with one of the hottest guys in hogwarts and yes, she does look different, and yes she's sitting with the Slytherins, but really, why does everyone CARE so bloody much about her?" Said Harry, angrily, his voice unintentionally rising with every word. Across the hall, Hermione lifted her head up, wondering why Har- Potter was talking about her, now.

Ginny looked at Harry awkwardly, "Since when have _you _known who the hottest guys are? And since when don't you like Hermione?" As Hermione heard this, she felt a rush of gratitude towards Ginny.

Harry and Ron stared at Ginny. "Since she started pretending she knows everything. And since she called us both idiots." Said Ron, forcefully. Harry added, "And Ron's the one who knows all the hott guys, not me."

Ginny got up, rolling her eyes at both of them. "Hermione has _always_ known everything, and you are idiots, screaming out your whole conversation like that." Sure enough, as Harry and Ron looked around, there were many people who were too slow to look away from the conversation they had just been following.

"Boys." Muttered Ginny as she walked out of the Hall.

**END OF FLASH BACK THING**(Right outside the Great Hall.)

Even, now as Hermione thought of this, she felt sad. She had always thought that her friends were there, no matter what, and to hear them saying that a few little stupid reasons were why they were now being so mean to her, made her feel unwanted. As she though about this, she became very sad very quickly. Blaise was staring at her, having seen her go from mildly put off, to extremely emotional, and felt almost- dare he feel (not say) it- pity, for her.

Until she started sobbing madly and throw her arms around him, resulting in soaking his shirt with all her tears. He tried to comfort her, but apparently didn't help any, and her sobs got louder, and he got wetter.

Draco wandered out of the Great Hall, wondering where Blaise had wandered off to. When he saw him, he came up behind and said, "Blaise, mate, you aren't _that_ bad with girls, are you?"

Blaise tuned his head to the side and said, "She's crying because of Potter and Weasley. And she won't stop." Draco shook his head, and walked around Blaise, whispering, "Watch the Master."

Draco came up behind Hermione, and put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down to her ear. "Look, I know Blaise is charming and hott (so some say), but do you really want to cry on him? Wouldn't you rather make those people feel how you feel? Make them understand all your pain? Show them that they really _do_ want you as a friend, but then tare it all out from under them? Don't be sad, be even!" He added with a small smile.

Whether or not Hermione had heard all that he said, she regained enough consciousness to realize who she was crying on, and who was comforting her. She leaped away from them, and hastily dried her tears. "I- I'm s- sorry. I just… how can they be so cruel? They passed their OWL's because of me! They…" She let out a sigh. "Oh, never mind. I need to get to class." She started to walk away, but stopped short of about five feet and looked expectantly at Blaise.

It took him a coupe seconds, but, remembering the necklace, he came after her. The first class Hermione had was Transfiguration, which, thankfully, Blaise decided to take for NEWT's also. Surprisingly, the last class of that day was the first class that Hermione didn't have with Blaise. Pointing this out to him, he thought for a moment, then waved his wand at her necklace.

"I'll walk you to your class, and Draco will then take over. Ok?" Blaise said sounding cheerful.

Hermione looked at him. He was talking about her as if she needed to be taken care of. As if. But, she complied, and walked with him to Arithmancy. When they saw Draco, Blaise pulled him aside and had a short conversation with him. When Blaise left, both he and Draco were smirking. Hermione had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

But, she had to wait until after Dinner to find out what it was. Having to follow Draco was worse than Blaise in her mind, because no matter how much she asked/complained he wouldn't go to the library, or their commens room. But she rolled her eyes, and dealt with it.

Finally, after dinner, Draco agreed to go back up to their rooms, but opening the door to their commens room, Hermione received the shock of her life.

**I have to stop, I love you all! I'll try to post soon!!**

**Please leave comments!!**

**KK**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, sorry. I said it would be soon, but I lied. Lo Siento. Or however the hell you spell it. (Why I'm failing Spanish.)**

**But thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all, and without you, this would just be a one chapter abandoned story. So I thank you.**

**Anyway… On with the story!!**

**Ch 7 **

Xxx Hermione POV xxX

Sitting, standing, and even lying (most likely passed out) in _her_ common room were hundreds, maybe thousands of Slytherins.

… Ok. Not thousands, but there were a lot. And they took up a lot of room. All the room that wasn't taken up was filled with Fire Whisky, Butter Beer, and- wait a minute!! They brought Fire Whiskey into her room!! What the hell were they thinking? That could get her suspended! She would be thrown out! And she was head girl!!

Xxx 3rd Person xxX

Draco looked over too see Hermione start freaking out. She ran over to the nearest Slytherin and grabbed his drink. Waving it madly above her head she started yelling at him. The boy blinked up at her frowning, but soon stood up and smiled patting her on the back.

"It's ok. You can have the rest! I was done anyway." And after the last word, he swayed on the spot and fell over.

Draco walked up to Hermione, who was looking stunned at the person she was supporting.

"Great Merlin, Granger!! Haven't you ever seen a drunk man?"

"No, Malfoy! Do I LOOK like I go to many drinking parties?? I mean honestly…" She looked around the room, letting her sentence trail off, until her eyes landed back on Draco. "AH! Malfoy!! YOU are the one who will clean this ALL up, and if anyone gets blamed for it, it WILL be you." Se said snarling, as she somewhat dropped the Slytherin onto a couch.

"Relax, Granger. It's the beginning of the year, none of the teachers start suspecting anything until at least the third week." Blaise said walking over to them.

"And just HOW do you know this?" She asked, looking at both of them accusingly. "Wait. No. Never mind. I probably DON'T want to know."

Both Draco and Blaise looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, you're right. You don't." Blaise said through his laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes at them, and went around the room picking up empty bottles, abandoned bottles, and taking bottles from unconscious students. Bottles upon bottles were vanished thrown away, and emptied into the bathroom sink. Hermione had a sinking suspicion that there was some kind of replenishing charm on the room.

After almost seventy bottles, Hermione sunk down into a couch. There was a large group of people in a corner making most of the noise in the room, a few people yelling, and many other people sprawled everywhere. The party was slowly coming to an end, and Hermione was exhausted. This was turning out to be a horrible year. Her friends hated her, she was talking to Slytherins ALL DAY, and now there was a drinking game going on using many of the books from the shelf against the wall. A bottle of fire whiskey was pushed in front of her, and she took it with out thinking.

"Wow, Granger. I'm completely surprised! I thought you were going to yell at me or something." Said Draco sitting down next to her.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy. It's called drowning your sorrows for a reason, right? So, be nice and let me drown them!!" Hermione was at this point looking a little delusional.

"When did I ever say I was nice?"

"Ok. So be mean and let your bitter enemy get wasted out of her mind."

Draco smiled. "Ahh, that sounds more like it. But, really, Granger, I can't." Draco went to take the bottle back, but Hermione moved it out of his reach.

"Mine!" She said opening it.

"Ok, Granger. It's all yours. You can have the WHOLE bottle. Just calm down. I'm going to take this necklace off of you now, ok?"

"No!"

"You know, Draco. I don't think that she would notice if you just took it after a few more swallows of that." Blaise was now standing in front of Draco. Hermione was chugging the bottle of Fire Whiskey, and slowly lying down to tip her head more.

"So how much do you want to bet that she falls unconscious in a few minutes?" Blaise asked Draco curiously.

"Nah. She's probably one of those really giggly and happy drunks." Draco said. "Five gallons?"

"Make it ten, and you've got a deal." Draco and Blaise shook hands, and moves to a couch across from Hermione to be able to see her reaction better.

A few minutes later, Hermione looked around to see the world was going all blurry and fuzzy. She couldn't understand how people were still walking around when the world was all of a sudden going all crazy. She spotted Draco and Blaise, and walked over (very unsteadily) to them. Holding out her quarter of a bottle to Blaise, she leaned forward and whispered, "Merry Christmas!" into his ear.

Suddenly she was somehow on Draco. Was the world really spinning that much that it tipped her over? She must have said this out loud, for both of the Slytherin boys started laughing. She threw her hand out, and must have hit them, for someone hit her back. So she hit them. And then they started to tickle her. Both of them.

And, let's get this straight Hermione HATED being tickled. She was extremely ticklish, and usually flailed about so much when she was getting tickled that she ended up hurting someone. And then they would blame it on her. Tickling was BAD. VERY BAD.

Yet, somehow, she was on the floor basically getting the shit tickled out of her. Her shoe came into contact with something very solid. Suddenly the tickling stopped, and many curse words were heard.

"Ahh! Granger! What the hell?? I mean, what have you done? My face! My beautiful skin! AHHH!! I will be ugly forever!! This is such a tragedy. I need to get help. I need to find some one. Some one HELP!! I mean… fucking shit…" Draco's rant continued as Hermione sat up and looked at the damage. A big purple-ish bruise was spreading along his cheek. Blaise rolled his eyes, muttered something about a drama queen, but slowly started casting spell after spell on it. Soon Draco had stopped his mumbling, and slowly looked up at Blaise.

He mumbled something that neither Blaise nor Hermione could hear. They both leaned forward.

"Could you…?"

"Sorry, Draco. I can't hear you. Once more?"

"Can you get me a drink!?!"

**End Chap.**

**Thank you SOO much for reading!!**

**PLEASE leave a review!! It would totally help me update faster!!**

**And Happy Holidays to everyone!!!**

**KK**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all the people who are reading this!! I love you all, I REALLY do!!!!!**

**(Ok, so I know I might be dragging this scene on a bit, but… It helps the story along.)**

**And sorry if this is shorter than other chapters, I was just trying to get SOMETHING up, and I don't really have a clue where I'm going with this story.**

**Ch. 8**

Many of the Slytherins had gone home, but Draco, Blaise, and Hermione were still talking and drinking on the couch. A knock sounded around the room and all three slightly jumped.

"Who the hell would come at this hour?" Draco said grumpily. He had been grumpy since he got Hermione's shoe in his eye.

"Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh NO!! There are all these drinks lying around! They're gonna find out!! I'm going to be EXPELLED!!! And then I won't be able to get a home, and I'll be stuck with YOU of ALL people, and then I'm going to have to find a job, and I won't get ANYWHERE cause I didn't graduate! I'll have to be a prostitute or something… OR I could sell them into slavery. That could get me some money… Aha!" Hermione was almost hyper-ventilating, and at the end jumped up and grabbed both Draco and Blaise and started dragging them towards the window.

"What the hell?" Draco shouted a Blaise calmly tried to reason with her.

"Granger, come on. Calm down. It's probably not even a teacher. Just a student who left something here. Look. Look at me. I'm going to go see who it is." At this Hermione whipped around.

"No! No, you will not! I am going to open the door and you two won't go ANYWHERE!" By this point both boys were sure that, when drunk (or at least they HOPE it was the drinks) Hermione looses all sanity.

"So do we call the bet a tie?" Draco asked looking at Blaise.

"Yeah, I would say so. Because she's obviously not unconscious, and doesn't seem to be giggling much." Blaise said inching towards the door to see who it was.

XxxxxX

Hermione opened the door, coming face-to-face with Harry and Ron.

"Um… Can I ask what the HELL ya doing here? Or is that inappropriate?" She gave them about two seconds to stand there looking shocked before she continued. "I come to the door expecting some teacher or shit-faced Slytherin, and I find you! D- do you think I'm happy about seeing you? You both have made these past couple days miserable! Every time I walk into the great hall now, everyone either has NO idea who I am, or wants to kill me out of jealousy. And NOW you come up to MY room, intruding on MY night where I was actually STARTING to have FUN!" Hermione's rant was mixed with slurred words, and apparently Harry and Ron could hear it.

Or, it could have been the half empty bottle of fire whisky in her hand.

"Hermione! Are you drinking?!?" Harry said in an outraged voice.

"What's it to you if I am?" Hermione said, taking a sip out of her bottle. "I happen to know that both of you have been to a fair share of parties that I so _graciously_ looked over. So, whatcha going ta do? Report me?" Hermione said with a smirk. "Are you goin' to tell your DEAR _sweet_ Dumbledore that his head girl is DRUNK? That she should be expelled… Well, do ya want to know a secret?" She leaned her head in between Harry and Ron. "I can do whatever the FUCK I want, and even if you reported me, I won't give a SHIT!"

And, on that last word Hermione swung the door closed in Harry and Ron's faces, and stormed back into the room. She sat back on the couch, and promptly finished her bottle of fire-whisky. After a long silence she spoke up again.

"What did I do _wrong_, Malfoy?" She said staring down at her lap. "How did it get this out of control? How have I lost all my friends in less than a week?"

After she said this, Draco and Blaise could see the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks and they looked at each other, both wishing that she WAS unconscious at this point.

A knock sounded on their door, interrupting the awkward silence. When Hermione didn't move, Draco slowly got up, and walked to the door.

A minute passed, before Hermione heard, "Yeah, she's right here. Come in."

Hermione jerked up her head to see Ginny walking across the room. Ginny cautiously came over and sat down across from Hermione. Draco and Blaise must have seen their cue, for they both crept quickly into Draco's room.

"Oh, Merlin. Is today 'Pick on Hermione' day or something? Did Ron and Harry send you?" Hermione said exhausted.

"No. Ron and Harry didn't _send_ me. If they tried to do that, they would be locked in some closet with an ever-lasting bat boogie hex on them. You know that, Hermione. Don't try to make yourself feel all guilty. My stupid brother is ignorant, and Harry- Harry is just confused. If anyone is to blame, it's them!" Ginny said with a small smile.

"But they HATE me, Gin! I've lost all my friends, and I have to rely on Slytherins to take care of me!" A small tear was threatening to run down her cheek.

"Oh, no! Hermione, honey, you haven't lost ALL your friends!" Ginny said as she quickly moved to sit next to her friend and wrap her arm around her. "Look, I'm still here! And I know many people still love you, it was probably just the original shock. And, I hate to say it, but I know that, even if it's out of selfishness, Malfoy and Zabini are helping you! Look on the bright side! You will no longer be treated as a bookworm push over we ALL know you're not!"

Hermione looked at her with a small smile. "Yeah…" she said through what remained of her tears.

Ginny looked down at her friend –her very **drunk **friend, mind you- to see her already asleep on her lap. 'Tomorrow will be one hell of a morning.' She thought, as she too started to fall asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione felt the cold before anything else. Then came her sore back and neck muscles, and a dull ache in her head along with voices that sounded like they were screaming. She tried to sit up, and open her eyes, but the moment she did, the ache in her head got ten times worse.

"Ahh, I think she's awake." Came a very loud voice in her head sounding something like Draco, and one part in the very back of her head wondered what he was doing in her room.

Hermione tried to pull up her covers over her head, only to realize that there were no covers on her, which at least explained why she was cold. She was pushed up into a sitting position, and something was forced into her hand.

"Drink this, Hermione. It helps a lot, trust me." Ginny's voice sounded in her ear.

As Hermione had no good reason why she **shouldn't** drink what ever she had just been handed, she drowned it in one gulp. Immediately the ache in her head lessened considerably.

"Why…why does my head hurt so much?" Hermione asked, not able to recall much of the previous night. "Did I it my head or something? And Ginny-why are you here?"

The other three in the room looked cautiously at one another, wondering if the truth would be too much for Hermione. It was Ginny who spoke up cautiously.

"Hermione darling, there was apparently a party here last night. You were so distraught that you started to drink." She pointed helpfully to the fire whisky bottle next to Hermione.

Hermione just looked confused for a second before bursting out laughing. "Oh, right, Gin. _I _was _drinking_. I'm sure. And then, let me guess, Harry and Ron came to apologize. And instead I offered them a drink. SO like me, don't you think?" She said, still laughing hysterically.

The other three in the room looked like she had lost her head, but forced smiles before nodding to try and appease her that it was all a joke.

**THANK YOU!!**

**Hopefully I'll post again soon, and hopefully you'll review to make that a little sooner! :)**


End file.
